Friends Are Always There
by DeidaraClone
Summary: Oh no! Ricky Fitness gets captured by a creepy vine guy who's trying to steal valuable artifacts! He thought he could stop the evil doer by himself, but he quickly learns he can't! Follow the rest of The Aquabats as they try and save Ricky! Will they succeed? Read to find out! (This is better than it sounds, trust me.)


**DeidaraClone:** Kay, so, I got the site to add a category for The Aquabats! Super Show!, and they asked me to add a fanfic to the category because empty categories don't show up on the site. So I'm just writing whatever comes to mind, which is why this will most likely suck nasty old man dick. Try to enjoy it anyways, and start putting your Aquabats fanfics on here!

**/+Start+\**

Ricky Fitness, member of The Aquabats, was currently out for an early morning jog. And by 'early morning', I mean 'sunrise'. "I really wish one of the others would've joined me, jogging is more fun with friends. And safer." he said to himself as he saw a suspicious looking man walk into a warehouse he was passing. He jumped in surprise when he heard a crash from inside. "I'd better go see what that was. I know Commander doesn't really like me handling these things on my own, but it's probably nothing."

He jogged over to the door the man had gone into and looked inside. The man was helping a few other men load some valuable looking items into a truck. "Hey! What's going on here?" Ricky asked, coming into view of the men. "Aw hell, it's one of the Aquabats! RUN FOR IT!" The one in charge smacked the guy over the head. "Shaddap! It's one against five! I think we can handle him." Ricky prepared to attack when he was suddenly hit over the back of the head with a beer bottle. He dropped to the ground, unconscious, shattered glass by his feet and head.

The man in charge cackled evilly, throwing a few beans at the knocked-out Aquabat member. They sprouted large vines and wrapped tightly around the fit man, holding him up in the air. "How much ya think we can get for him, Bobby?" The man who had knocked out Ricky looked at his boss. "Probably a lot, maybe a million? That sounds reasonable." "Alright! I, King Ivy, shall hold this member of the Aquabats, captive for a million dollars in ransom!" King Ivy cackled, giving an evil laugh. The other men laughed as well, that is, until they were told to get back to work.

Meanwhile, in the Aquabats Battletram, the other members were now awake and, except for Jimmy, enjoying a cup of coffee. "Hey Jimmy, has Ricky come back from his morning jog yet?" Eaglebones asked. "No, and I'm getting worried. He's always back after an hour, and it's been an hour and a half." MC Bat Commander stood up and put one fist on his waist, holding up one finger up on the other hand. "We must go look for him! Something could be wrong!" Jimmy nodded and took the wheel, starting to drive around.

Back at the warehouse, Ricky was starting to wake up. "Ow, my head..." He started to look around and struggle frantically when he realized he was tied up with vines. "Hey, what's going on?!" King Ivy walked up to him, smirking. "We're holding you for ransom, that's what." Ricky kept struggling, yelping when a vine cracked down across his backside. "The more you struggle, the harder they hit! You're not going anywhere!" the evil man laughed. Ricky managed to hit the 'EMERGENCY' button on his communicator, which caused it to beep.

"No!" At King Ivy's command, one of the vines broke the communicator then hit Ricky again. "OUCH! That hurts!" Back in the Battletram, their GPS tracker started going off. "That's Ricky! He must've hit the Emergency button on his communicator! GO TO THAT LOCATION!" MC Bat Commander yelled. Jimmy gave him a salute and drove to the location that had popped up on the screen. Once they got there, they all ran inside to see Ricky still tied up and getting whipped by multiple vines. "PLEASE! STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" The man cried, only moving when his body jerked from getting hit.

"Ricky!" the 'bats cried. "Let him go you fiend!" Crash yelled. "Oh, I'll let him go. For a million dollars!" King Ivy cackled. "But we don't have that kind of money!" MC Bat Commander said. Eaglebones summoned his invisible Eagle and sent it to snip the vines holding Ricky. He soon fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Jimmy went over to him and scanned him to check his injuries. King Ivy gave a loud battlecry and transformed into a creature made of ivy vines. "You have ruined my evil plans to steal these valuable Egyptian artifacts and get rich!"

MC Bat Commander looked over at Jimmy. "Jimmy! Take Ricky back to the Battletram!" "Yes sir, Commander!" Jimmy took the injured man outside, leaving the others to fight. After an intense battle, the Aquabats came out victorious and went back to their vehicle to check on Ricky. "How is he, Jimmy?" The robot-man looked up at the Commander. "Some welts, cuts, and bruises, but he'll be okay." The leader stood next to Ricky and gave him a disappointed look. "Ricky, why didn't you call us and tell us there was a crime?"

He looked away. "I thought I could handle it by myself. I heard a crash and thought someone needed my help, but it ended up being thieves. I really thought I could do it, but then he got me trapped in those vines. I'm really sorry, Commander. I know you don't like us acting alone like that." The leader patted his head. "It's alright Ricky, just call us next time. You know we're always here to help!" The others agreed with him, making Ricky smile. "Thanks guys, I'll make sure I do call you next time." They all grinned, then went off into a song.

_You can't always act alone_

_You can't do everything by yourself_

_Sometimes you need a friend or two_

_To give you a helping hand_

_Not everything is easy_

_It can't all be done_

_You're only one person_

_Not a million and one_

_Don't be afraid to ask for help_

_Real friends are always there for you_

_They'll stay by your side no matter what_

_And help you fight off the evils you face_

_From now until the end of the world_

_You can't always fight alone_

_So what you need to do_

_Is call your friends for help_

_And battle things together_

_It's not that hard at all_

_In fact it's quite easy_

_Just pick up a phone_

_And punch a few numbers_

_Don't be afraid to ask for help_

_True friends will never leave you hanging_

_The fake ones will run away_

_And make you fight things all alone_

_Hiding like cowards until the world ends_

_Please don't fight alone_

_You'll only end up hurt_

_Find a friend to join you in battle_

_And destroy the evils chasing you_

_Friends are all around you_

_You just need to know where to look_

_One day you'll find that friend_

_Who will help you fight it all_

_Don't be scared if you need help_

_Just ask around and you'll find it_

_Someone will stay by your side through it all_

_And once you find them, never let them go_

_Even when it's the end of the world_

_True friends will stay_

_Fake ones will leave_

_But at the end of the day_

_We're all in this together_

The group sat down and drank some lemonade, talking about plans for some future concerts and new fighting techniques. Ricky shifted uncomfortably due to his injuries and didn't add much to the conversation due to the pain he was in. "You'll be okay Ricky, you're the fastest healer of us all!" Eaglebones said, offering him a smile. "Thanks Eaglebones, you always know what to say to make me feel better." Everyone gave him encouraging words and careful pats on the back before heading off for their next adventure.

**/+End+\**

**DeidaraClone:** Well, it's not much, but here it is. I know the song is bad, I wrote it in like a half hour and it turned out more like a poem. Oh well. Le sigh, now that I've finished this, I wish it could be a real episode. A girl can dream. Hope you enjoyed my terrible fanfic. THE SONG IS COPYRIGHTED, YOU TAKE IT, I SUE YOU. KAPEESH?


End file.
